Can I Trust You?
by Agent Avengers12
Summary: Bella is on a cruise ship when her father dies and doesn't trust herself to fall in love any more.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Trust You?**

**CH. 1**

It's been 12 months since Edward left.

11 since Renee died.

10 since Phil.

9 since I met Jacob Black.

8 since Billy died.

7 since Jacob left.

6 since I went to college.

5 since I ran into Mike again and he raped me.

4 since I grew a backbone and changed my name to Izzy.

3 since I told Charlie that I'm going on a cruise.

I have working on the cruise for 2 months now as a waitress.

"Izzy, go help table 3, we're swapped… You're break is over." Fred said.

"Kay, Kay." I walked over to the table. "Hi, I'm Izzy and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?" I said, putting on a happy face while I looked at my clothes. I was wearing blue, ripped, short shorts, a green tank top with a pink see though shirt, and knee- high convers.

"We'll all have water- Bella is that you?" said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw the Cullens.

"Actually, it's Izzy, but, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I had a vision that I would meet my mate on this cruise." Alice said.

"Isn't Jasper you're mate?"

"No, we both knew that though."

"Well what are you guys doing here in this restaurant?"

"If I don't then I don't met him."

"Oh. I'll go get your water." With that I left. I told Fred I wasn't feeling good, so Meghan took over for me.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._ My phone.

"Hello?" _"Is this Isabella Marie Swan?" _"Yes."_ "I'm sorry to tell you this but Charlie just died in a car accident. I'm really sorry. He told me to tell you that he loved you and he doesn't regret anything he did. Good bye." _"Bye."

I ran to my cabin and cried. It turned dark outside I left. I went to the end of the ship where no one would see me. I stepped over the railing and looked into the water. I looked cold. I was about to jump when I felt a cold hand grab me and put me on the other side of the railing.

"Where are you going?" A guy voice said.

"Let me go." I yelled as I struggled to get him to let go.

"No." I turned around to see Jasper.

"Japer Whitlock-Cullen-Hale, Let me go!" I practically screamed in his ear.

"Isabella Marie Swan- Cullen, I shall not."

When he said Cullen I almost fainted but I stopped myself. "I am not a Cullen nor will I ever be one. Now let me go so I can be with Charlie."

"What happened to Charlie?"

"He died." I shrunk down and started to cry again. When he tried to comfort me, I stopped him.

"I do not need your comfort. Where was the comfort when Fuckward left? How about when Renee and Phil died? Or when Billy died and Jacob left? How about when Mike Newton raped me? WHERE WAS THE 'COMFORT' THEN? I DIDN'T GET ANY. I DELT WITH AND I CAN DEAL WITH IT NOW!" I said screaming m head off.

He covered my mouth and dragged me to which I think was his room.

"Now tell me everything that happened when we left.' He commanded


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have all these ideas in my head and I don't know which ones I'm gonna use…. If any of you guys have ideas, I'll try to put it in.**

**Ch. 2**

_Previously_

_"What happened to Charlie?"_

_"He died." I shrunk down and started to cry again. When he tried to comfort me, I stopped him._

_"I do not need your comfort. Where was the comfort when Fuckward left? How about when Renee and Phil died? Or when Billy died and Jacob left? How about when Mike Newton raped me? WHERE WAS THE 'COMFORT' THEN? I DIDN'T GET ANY. I DEALT WITH AND I CAN DEAL WITH IT NOW!" I said screaming m head off._

_He covered my mouth and dragged me to which I think was his room._

_"Now tell me everything that happened when we left.' He commanded_

* * *

><p>After I told him everything including what Edward told me word for word, he grabbed me into a hug. I was too tired to resist.<p>

"I'm so sorry I caused you all of this."

"What did you do, Jasper? All you did was attack me while carrying six other people's blood lust. I don't blame you."

"Why? I'm a monster."

I couldn't take any more of his rambling about him being a monster.

"Jasper Whitlock, you are not a monster for attacking me. You were strong enough to escape from your past and be the person you are today. And for that, I admire you." I said with full authority.

"Thank you. That is the best thing anybody has said to me." I don't know how long we stayed there talking until I yawned.

"Time for someone to go to bed." Jasper said trying to hide his humor.

"Really? Who? I don't see no one."

"Really funny Bella. Come on, you can sleep in here."

"I can't. I have work tomorrow."

"Well goodnight then." With that, I left his room and started to walk out when Edward stopped me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, sounding nervous. Wow. That's a first.

"Sure?" It came out as a question.

"OK. Here goes." He started. "Bella, I am truly sorry for leaving you in the woods like that. I didn't know that all that stuff would happen. I am asking for your forgiveness. I truly did not love you but maybe, in time, we could be friends?"

"I- I don't know what to say other than do die in a hole. You left me to fend for myself. I had to act happy for Charlie's sake and not sending me to Florida. I lost, not one, but two, two, Edward, two people I loved/ love." I walked out to my cabin leaving him gaping like a fish. The song Stronger by Kelly Clarkson played in my head all night while I slept.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up for work in another pair of short shorts and a black shirt that said <em>I Bite<em> in white letters.

As I left, Meghan ran up to me. "Guess what? We don't have to work the restaurant is closed for the whole day. What are you gonna do?"

"I think I might go swimming in the pool." I said absentmindedly.

"Cool. I think I might tan."

"Have Fun."

"You too."

Why would Fred close for the whole day? Jasper.

I changed into my blue bikini and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I was sleeping when this idea can to me. I wrote it down then went back to sleep.**

**Ch.3**

_Previously_

_As I left, Meghan ran up to me. "Guess what? We don't have to work the restaurant is closed for the whole day. What are you gonna do?"_

_"I think I might go swimming in the pool." I said absentmindedly._

_"Cool. I think I might tan."_

_"Have Fun."_

_"You too."_

_Why would Fred close for the whole day? Jasper._

_I changed into my blue bikini and left._

On my way to the pool, I big, ugly, fatso acme and blocked my way.

"Umm… Excuse me? I'm trying to get through." I said with attitude.

"I'm taking he- Whoa, I hit the jackpot." He said checking me out.

"Two things: 1. my eyes are up here and 2. I have a boyfriend who can kill you in two seconds flat."

"Well I don't see him here... Who is he anyway?"

"Jasper." I blurted out without thinking. What have I done?

"You called." I heard jasper say behind the fatso.

I ran to him hugged him.

"I told a little lie." I whispered in his ear to low for anybody to here.

"What?" he whispered just as low.

"That you're my boyfriend. The fatso was checking me out and I got mad. Help me?" I said blushing.

"Sure." He said chuckling.

"Hey, Darlin'. Where've you been?" he said bringing out his southern drawl.

Being me I blushed. "I was coming to met you when he blocked my way." I said pointing to him.

"The names Bob and I would live to take you out."

"I can't believe you, here my boyfriend right in front of you and you have the nerve to ask me out?"

"Yeah, but I don't believe he's your boyfriend. If he is, then kiss him. Kiss, kiss…"

**(This is where my dream ended)**

By now there was a crowed. If we didn't they would know I lied, but if I did I didn't know if he could handle himself. I turned to look at him and I knew he was thinking along the same lines.

"Are you sure?" I asked when he came closer and held on to my waist.

"Yes, I went hunting yesterday."

"Ok."

He leaned down and I reached up on my tippy toes. His lips touched mine. My hands tangled with his hair. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. We parted then.

"Happy." I said. I stuck my tongue out at him while Jasper picked up over his shoulder and dragged me out.

"So, what was that about?" he asked when we were out of the crowd. I noticed that he wasn't staring at me but my body.

"What was what about?"

"Me being your boyfriend."

"oh." He still wasn't looking at me. "Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"Like what you see?"

"What? Oh, sorry."

"s'ok."

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, I just got really mad and blurted out your name without thinking. Sorry."

"No, its ok. I'm glad I'm the first guy that pops into your little head of yours."

"Hey, my head is not small."

"Compared to mine, it is.

"Whatever. I got to go."

"See ya tomorrow."

"You too."

I left him smiling. I knew he was smiling to because he was projecting his emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting sooner, I have good reasons. School started and I have busy planning my parents' anniversary. Anyways hope you enjoy this.**

_Previously_

_"What was that about?"_

_"I don't know, I just got really mad and blurted out your name without thinking. Sorry."_

_"No, it's ok. I'm glad I'm the first guy that pops into your little head of yours."_

_"Hey, my head is not small."_

_"Compared to mine, it is._

_"Whatever. I got to go."_

_"See ya tomorrow."_

_"You too."_

_I left him smiling. I knew he was smiling to because he was projecting his emotions._

As soon as I got back to my cabin I remembered something. After Jacob left I promised myself I will never let anyone be close to me again. I need to start avoiding Jasper.

Jasper's POV

When Bella left I felt this pain in my chest. I knew she didn't feel it because she was too happy. I have to find Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"Yes." She said asked.

"I was wondering if you knew who my mate was if yours is on this boat?"

"Yeah I do know. It's Bella."

"It can't be."

"Yeah it is. She'll be angry at you, but keep pestering her."

"O… Kay?"

With that I left. I went to Bella's room. She was sleeping. I opened the window and climbed in.

"No, go away." She mumbled. She sleep talks. I wonder what she is dreaming about.

Bella's POV

I had a dream that Edward was following me around in the meadow.

"No, Go way." I yelled, but he wouldn't go.

Beep. Beep.

I woke up when my alarm clock didn't beep a third time. That's weird. I go up to see what was wrong.

"Good mornin'." Said a musical voice. I screamed. I turned to see Jasper.

"What are you doing in my room?" I yelled.

"I don't know. Mine got boring."

"So you decided to come to mine?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Get out!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Make me."

"I can. I can call security and they'll throw you in jail and you can't do anything about it because you have to be a human."

With that said, he left.

I got changed and went to work.

"Bella, you're late!" Fred said.

"Sorry."

"Go work at the cash register."

"Kay."

"Hey, I was wondering when you would be here." I heard Jasper's voice call. I ignored him.

"Come on. I'm sorry for being in your room." He said.

"If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Bella-"

"It's Izzy."

"Izzy, I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

_Previously _

_"Bella, you're late!" Fred said._

_"Sorry."_

_"Go work at the cash register."_

_"Kay."_

_"Hey, I was wondering when you would be here." I heard Jasper's voice call. I ignored him._

_"Come on. I'm sorry for being in your room." He said._

_"If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."_

_"Bella-"_

_"It's Izzy."_

_"Izzy, I'm sorry."_

"For what?" I asked, partly angry.

"For not being there when you needed us the most." His eyes burned with regret.

"Not forgiven." I started to ignore him everytime he started to talk. At two when my shift ended, he still didn't leave.

"Go away, you stupid empathy vampire." I screamed at his face. I saw the pain in his eyes when I said that. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"If you don't want me near, I'll leave." He said. "But probably not." He whispered the last part. I wasn't sure if I could hear that.

"You probably won't." I said. Just then I saw Bob walking down towards us. "Bob's coming." I whispered to Jasper. He nodded his head.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the two love birds." He said.

"Go away before I break your neck." Jasper said. My head snapped up to stare at him I his eyes. He just smiled at me.

"Ooooo, I'm sooo scared." He said. Jasper started to rise. I grabbed his hand and shook my head. Did he notice the electricity too? I hated it. He sat back down next to me.

"Awwww, you're gonna have your girlfriend tell you what to do? So sweet."

That's when I stood up. I started to walk, but Jasper grabbed me by the waist and held me back. But u kept going at him, yelling every name I could think of.

"Great... Now you… got her started." Jasper said in between grunts. "Shhh..Shhh" he sent me waves of calmness.

"Sorry, I have anger issues."

**A/N: This one was hard to write, I couldn't think of what to write. Btw, Bella still hates Jasper.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry taking so long. End of school had all these projects. No more school. I'll have it up faster.**

_Previously _

_"Ooooo, I'm sooo scared." He said. Jasper started to rise. I grabbed his hand and shook my head. Did he notice the electricity too? I hated it. He sat back down next to me._

_"Awwww, you're gonna have your girlfriend tell you what to do? So sweet."_

_That's when I stood up. I started to walk, but Jasper grabbed me by the waist and held me back. But u kept going at him, yelling every name I could think of._

_"Great... Now you… got her started." Jasper said in between grunts. "Shhh..Shhh" he sent me waves of calmness._

_"Sorry, I have anger issues."_

"Yeah, whatever." Bob said. Why was he so stupid?

"Come on, Bella lets go." Jasper said half carrying half dragging me away. After a while we came back to my cabin.

"Now what?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"For you to leave." I whispered under my breath.

"I heard that."

"You're so obnoxious. Did you know that?"

"No, but thank you for telling me." He said with a smirk. He was going to kill me.

"Let's go hang out with your family."

He led us down a very confusing path.

"Esme, guess who I have." Jasper yelled.

Esme came out from the kitchen. "Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again. Are you hungry?

"Belly Boo!" I turned to see Emmett come and give me a giant bear hug.

"Hello Bella." I turned to see Rosalie.

"Hello Rosalie."


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel super duper upper bad for not updating. It's not my fault though. My dad grounded me and then my computer crashed and then school started and my love life went haywire. I have not stopped righting though. I wrote for like 5 months in a notebook. Anyway, along with the story.**

_Previously_

_Esme came out from the kitchen. "Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again. Are you hungry?_

_"Belly Boo!" I turned to see Emmett come and give me a giant bear hug._

_"Hello Bella." I turned to see Rosalie._

_"Hello Rosalie."_

"Nice to see you." She said. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I thought Rosalie hated me.

"Uh, you too?" I asked. She just laughed at me.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She smiled at me and I was just confused to no end.

"Beeeeeeelllllllllllaaaaaaaaa a" I heard I high pitched noise. _Alice _I thought.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked in my nicest voice I could muster.

"I've missed you soooooo much."

"Then why did you leave?" I asked getting angry. If they all missed me, why didn't they come back? "Why didn't you come back? Did Fuckward make you stay behind? Or were you just too scared to find out how I looked when you left? Without a goodbye. You guys are just all assholes to think I would welcome you guys back with open arms. A lot of things have happened to me in the past year that you wouldn't believe and here you are saying you missed me!" I shouted.

I left without another word and when jasper put a hand on my shoulder to tell me to stay, I brushed him off. I walked back to the end of the boat and watched the sunset. Jeff, my co-worker, came and told me I was off tomorrow, so I stayed way past the sunset and cried. I cried for when Edward left, Jacob leaving, my mom, dad, step-dad, and Billy dying, and for when Mike raped me. I cried for those who had it worse than me. And I silently prayed to God asking him to lean off a little and go to someone else.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeee, leave me alone. I've had my share in misery. Send it to someone else. Just please leave me alone." I whispered to him like my mom taught me when I was five. I stopped when I was about ten and never really felt the need to pray until now.

"I can help with that you know." I heard someone whisper. I turned to see Jasper. Wiping my tears I said, "Just leave Jasper. I've had enough with you and your family."

He came up to me and wiped my tears. "Bella, I…

**That's it. Until next time, I will try and update at this time every Friday if life is letting me.**

**I do feel really bad. **


End file.
